


the leaves lost in the wind

by scratchfliprepeat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coma, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, I mean, brain fart, but mostly through jades pov, honestly just a, insert witty tags here, jade harley centric, john egbert centric technically??, this is gonna be longer than the fic at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchfliprepeat/pseuds/scratchfliprepeat
Summary: Sometimes ghosts do exist. And they don't want to hurt you. They just want to talk.
Relationships: John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert & Jade Harley, John Egbert & Jade Harley & Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, John Egbert & Rose Lalonde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	the leaves lost in the wind

He exists in between planes.

So he says, using your bright green text font on Pesterchum. He hadn't been able to speak, nor use signs, and most days you can barely see the tail end of what might be a cape or a hood. 

He exists as a thin outline, almost a caricature.

He tells you to call him ectoBiologist.

* * *

GG: aw man! i never really got those physics stuff. (EB)  
GG: you'll get it!!  
GG: i'll teach you :DDD  
GG: you already do! (EB)  
GG: not to sound weird or anything hehe. (EB)  
GG: but when you go over your notes? (EB)  
GG: i.... (EB)  
GG: listen in. (EB)  
GG: hahahaha!  
GG: i didn't mean it to sound creepy! (EB)  
GG: no, no its fine!  
GG: its nice that someone understands all my weird mutterings   
GG: you're really smart, jade! (EB)  
GG: just like always. (EB)

* * *

He speaks as if he already knows you, he can list down all your mannerisms and secrets and has the audacity to ask— if it's creepy.

You tell him bluntly, it is, kinda, then you could feel the air whistle in the room and ruffle through your papers. That was even more creepy, but soon you learn that he was just laughing. You don't have the heart to tell him to stop. 

Because you could recognise that whistle, almost stirring something from the edges of your memory.

Soon, Dave asks you who the hell do you keep texting in class and if it's your boyfriend why is it not him. 

You blush until the tip of your ears, not at the insinuation that EB is your boyfriend, it's kinda gross and even more creepy, but at the insinuation that you have a boyfriend at all (and it's not him.) So you smack him on the back of his head and tell him about EB.

* * *

GG: hi dave! (EB)    
TG: aw shit you already know me?    
GG: you hang around jade all the time! (EB)   
TG: so...  
TG: you some kinda stalker?    
GG: no! >:B (EB)  
GG: um, sorta? (EB)  
GG: depends on your perspective, hehe. (EB)   
TG: its cool its cool  
TG: everybody wants a piece of this ass   
GG: hehehehe no!! (EB)  
GG: why are you always so gross, dave? (EB)

* * *

You hear the piano in the deep of the night.

It wasn't anything of Chopin's or Tchaikovsky's, you would know, but an entirely different tune. Soon you realized that it was from Breath of the Wild.

That's how you could tell who was using the piano this time, because Uncle never plays video game music. You wonder if he even knows video games.

You wonder if EB plays video games. EB always seemed like a foreign entity, an alien almost, somewhere that doesn't belong. You almost can't think of him playing Mario Kart.

Rose rustles from her bed. She asks if you can hear it too.

You tell her about your friendly ghost. She doesn't act surprised, and you don't know why you expected her to be. 

She pulls out a ouija board.

* * *

The three of you stare at it, with Dave who had risen from his sleep, as Rose wrestles with the pointer.

You tell her that EB does what he wants, and you don't know how to call him.

Dave rubs his eye and leans against the wall, but doesn't sleep. 

Rose turns pink.

You hum the Ghostbusters theme under your breath.

The piano soon stops.

* * *

H-E-Y  
  
B  
  
I-T-S-M-Y-T-E-E-T-H  
  
I-C-A-N-T-T-E-L-L-Y-O-U-T-H-A-T  
  
G-R-O-S-S  
  
H-E-H-E-H-E  
  
I-D-K-E-I-T-H-E-R  
  
P-I-N-E-A-P-P-L-E-P-I-Z-Z-A-R-O-C-K-S  
  
T-H-A-T-S-W-H-A-T-Y-O-U-G-E-T  
  


* * *

"do you like playing games?"

* * *

Y-E-S 

* * *

"What's the last one you played?" 

* * *

...  
  
I-T-M-A-D-E-M-E-L-I-K-E-T-H-I-S 

* * *

Your stomach drops.

* * *

"must be one hell of a game." 

* * *

Y-O-U-C-O-U-L-D-S-A-Y 

* * *

"What's your real name?" 

* * *

I-C-A-N-T-S-A-Y 

* * *

"do you have any other nicknames?"

* * *

H-E-I-R-O-F-B-R-E-A-T-H  
  
...  
  
S-E-E-R-O-F-L-I-G-H-T  
  
W-I-T-C-H-O-F-S-P-A-C-E  
  
K-N-I-G-H-T-O-F-T-I-M-E  
  


* * *

"Hello, Heir of Breath." 

"hi heir!" 

"breath dude guy, hey" 

* * *

H-E-L-L-O 

* * *

"When will you decide to stop playing?" 

* * *

...  
  
W-H-A-T 

* * *

"I said, when will you stop playing the game?" 

* * *

I-D-O-N-T-U-N-D-E-R-S-T-A-N-D 

* * *

"I hope you will, someday." 

* * *

Dave tells Rose to knock it off. You wonder if Rose is playing one of her may-or-may-not-be mind games with a ghost. 

The ouija board rattles in front of you, and your hair flies everywhere.

When you look around, everyone looks ruffled up. 

The window's open.

You always leave it closed.

* * *

You don't see the Heir of Breath for the next day, or the next day, or the day after that. You would be immensely worried if he doesn't always disappear at regular intervals.

You are worried, because of his abrupt departure.

You wonder if Rose's jab made him upset, which would have been a feat, seeing that he doesn't get upset at anything.

You think of this as your Uncle gives you, Rose, and Dave a car ride to the hospital. You had a voluntarily scheduled visit.

You go and visit room 413, where John Egbert lies.

Dave shifts from foot to foot on the one side of the room before excusing himself to the comfort room.

Rose sits by his side, strung up so tight that you could almost see the veins along her forehead. Her chin wobbles, and she hides her face behind her hand. Her tears soon follow.

You put your head by his shoulder, completely unruffled.

It's only a matter of time before he wakes up.

* * *

You go home to the sound of the piano playing.

**Author's Note:**

> godddjdjdj i fucking wizh i could write 
> 
> hey to the remaining few who apparently read this
> 
> ty and i love my old tropes dont judge me
> 
> lots of love
> 
> i spent more time formatting this than writing this what the fuck??


End file.
